


Cas Understanding Pop Culture... well...

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long story short. My gurl sastiel-affair challenged me to relate… a song to sastiel. And so i did! I’m a writer! Who would think that song can fit in that ship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cas Understanding Pop Culture... well...

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short. My gurl sastiel-affair challenged me to relate… a song to sastiel. And so i did! I’m a writer! Who would think that song can fit in that ship.

Since Cas got familiar with pop culture references he experienced how annoying it was for someone not to get it.

He just took off his headphones when Sam came in the kitchen towards the fridge.

‘Sam’ he called and Sam looked from behind the door of the fridge. ‘You know what to do with that big fat butt’ he grinned.

Sam made this puppy confused face and turned around to look over shoulder. ‘Gosh, I know… I gained some weight.’ He shut the fridge door. ‘I better go for a run than sit here and eat.’

‘No, Sam I didn’t mean…’

‘No, no I understand’ Sam walked to him and kissed his forehead ‘You didn’t offend me. Thanks for taking care of my figure.’ He smiled and walked out.

Cas sighed and shook head before turning the music on again.

* * *

 

        The same night Sam was taking him from behind in doggy style. Cas had bitted his own lip, head thrown back, eyes closed and he was humming a song. Sam wasn’t distracted though. He had sat a perfect pace and he was pounding in Cas so perfectly that the orgasm wave was going to wash him really soon.

‘Cas, babe, I’m almost there…’ he gasped, eyes closed, fingers gripping Cas’s hips.

‘Don’t stop’ Cas groaned and reached for his phone. Sam didn’t even try to acknowledge what was happening. Then he heard a song.

‘ _You know what to do with that big fat butt… wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.’_

On the ‘wiggle’ part Cas slammed his butt 3 times backwards. It was so unexpected and hard that Sam literally exploded his load inside the tight butt with a chocked cried, pressing forehead to Cas’s back.

‘Holy… crap…  what was that?’

‘One of my new favourite songs’ Cas giggled and tried to look over shoulder.

‘Jason Derulo… seriously?’ Sam was trying to catch his breath.

‘Well… you came…’ Cas laughed and dropped his face on the pillow, ass still in the air.

Sam dropped on the pillow next to him, staring confused at the ceiling.

‘Jason Derulo…’ then he covered his face and Cas kept giggling.  


End file.
